Vent fou
by Merope R
Summary: Seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, attaché à son lit, Harry ne cesse de se répéter le même mantra. Tuer ou être tué. De l'autre côté, elle se morfond, attendant avec les autres la fin de ce monde qui a été le sien. Attendant que le néant tombe... OS


**Disclaimer:** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Le texte suivant est une fanfiction écrite dans le seul but de passer le temps et non de gagner de l'argent ;)

**Rating:** PG-13 ( ou T... je n'aime pas les nouveaux ratings è.é )

**Résumé:** Qu'arriverait-il si jamais Voldemort réussirait vraiment à s'emparer de l'esprit de Harry? Si celui-ci deviendrait si faible qu'il ne réussirait plus à lutter?

**A/N: **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce texte... je n'arrive pas vraiment moi-même à m'en faire une idée. Je l'ai tellement trop vu a force de le corriger qu'il me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. À vous donc, de me dire votre avis par reviews :)

**Petits éclaircissements:** Le point de vue commence avec Harry. Ensuite il change à chaque -o-o-o-. La fille avec laquelle Harry partage les points de vue n'est pas nommée, et je ne me suis pas décidée moi même qui ce pourrait bien être. Je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer qui vous voulez… Ginny, Susan Bones, une quelconque autre fille des livres ou encore une parfaite inconnue. La seule avec qui ça ne peut pas marcher, c'est Hermione… vous saurez pourquoi bien assez tôt… ;)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Vent fou**

J'ai pris ma baguette. Et jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, j'ai senti la puissance. J'ai senti la magie, une magie de vengeance. Et j'ai crié des mots haineux, j'ai crié des mots affreux… Des mots empreints de douleur et de mort.

Une lumière a éclairé la pièce. Et le néant a suivit.

Un dernier souffle puis elle est tombée. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés ont virevolté. Le vent fou est passé. Je me suis retourné sans un regret et il était là. Il était là qui me regardait, une mèche rousse devant ses yeux. Des yeux haineux, tristes, morts avec elle. Il m'a frappé et j'ai répliqué. La peau s'est fendue. Et l'amitié s'est envolée. Pour toujours. Pour toujours.

Il me gagne peu à peu  
Et l'espoir meurt  
La liberté s'envole  
Et tout sombre dans le néant

Je veux rester en vie!  
Mais pas qu'à demi  
Mon cœur s'affaiblit  
Mais mes mains gagnent en puissance…

Je ne peux pas m'aider  
Je ne peux pas continuer  
Tuer ou être tué

Victime ou assassin  
Voilà mon destin

-o-o-o-o-o-

_La plage était magnifique ce soir là. Nous courions dans le sable, nous tenant par la main. Je n'étais qu'en fine tenue, mais la brise ne me dérangeais pas. Je le regardai courir devant moi, le clair de lune faisant refléter sur sa peau une douce lueur bleuâtre. Il retourna la tête et me sourit puis partit à la course. Ayant deviné son geste à l'avance, je réussis à le rattraper sans trop de difficulté._

_Nous chutâmes dans le sable, à moitié dans l'eau. Le sable mouillé nous colla à la peau. Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais si bien… Je me laissai faire alors qu'il me caressait les bras, puis descendait ses mains jusqu'à mes poignets. Puis soudain, il serra. Trop fort._

_Il releva la tête. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire. Un sourire de hyène qui vient de trouver son repas. Il serra plus fort. Je me mis à paniquer, lui crier d'arrêter. Il me caressa le visage et les cheveux, mais ce n'était pas un geste amoureux. _

_Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Je réussis à le frapper du genou et à me relever vivement, mais il me poussa, me frappa… Je retombai. Un caillou pointu m'entailla le bras. Je poussai un cri. Il cueillit une goûte de mon sang, lécha son doigt. Je me débattis encore et encore, mais il me frappa plus fort encore…_

_Il continua son manège, alla jusqu'au bout de sa soif. Pendant toute la nuit, ses yeux avaient été ceux du serpent. _

Et tout ça n'était que le commencement.

"- Mademoiselle?

Je sortis soudain de ma rêverie. Le vieil homme à l'air arrogant se tenait devant moi, me considérant du regard. Instinctivement, je serrai plus fort mes bras croisés contre ma poitrine, geste qui eut l'air de l'amuser, et entrai dans son bureau. Je fis quelque pas dans la pièce alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière un bureau ancien jonché de paperasses. Il tourna son regard vers un document posé devant lui, y écrivit quelques mots puis déposa sa plume.

"- Veuillez vous asseoir.

Je m'exécutai alors qu'il s'allumait un cigare. Voilà qu'il allait se mettre à me souffler sa fumée à la figure…

Je détournai le regard, parcourant la pièce des yeux. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de livres et de documents divers dont je ne distinguais pas les titres. Sûrement des trucs médicaux, pleines de photos affreuses de gens déformés, agonisants de douleur… Lorsque je retournai mon regard vers l'homme devant moi, je n'eus aucune peine à l'imaginer posséder de tels ouvrages.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que son cigare dégoûtant, je m'impatientai :

"- Vous aviez… quelque chose à me dire?

Il leva finalement son regard vers moi. Un regard sans une once de pitié. Ce dernier détail ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde, même plus tard, avec le recul.

"- Nous devrons le garder ici. Il est désormais considéré dangereux de le laisser en liberté. Je suis désolé.

-o-o-o-o-o-

J'aurais voulu hurler, crier ; le bout de tissu dans ma bouche m'empêcherait même de sourire.  
J'aurais voulu fuir, courir ; des cordes me retenaient les jambes et les pieds.  
J'aurais voulu frapper, tuer ; mes poings étaient trop solidement attachés.  
Alors je me suis mordu la langue. Fort. Jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang envahisse ma bouche et qu'il coule lentement sur mon menton… puis qu'il aille se briser au sol, dans un éclat rouge.  
Et j'ai sentis son regard sur moi. Et j'ai sentis ses larmes salées jusque sur mes joues. Couler. Se briser.  
Puis ils m'ont emmené hors de sa vue. Hors de ma honte. Du regret de ce que j'ai commis.  
Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que je suis déjà enfermé. Dans la cage de mon corps, dans la cage de mon esprit.

-o-o-o-o-o-

L'endroit ne m'aidait pas à me rassurer. Tout était blanc. Trop blanc. Ça donnait à l'endroit un faux air hygiénique. Tout était faux ici. Même les dindes qui gardaient les malades. Des faux cils. Des faux ongles. Un faux sourire de réconfort. Et alors que je marchais dans ces couloirs de mensonges, une boule dans la gorge me tenaillait, comme si un insecte gigantesque s'y trouvait et me grugeait de l'intérieur. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir derrière la porte de la chambre numéro 13. Un homme à demi lui. Un homme à demi mort. Un homme qui me regarderait comme si c'était la première fois. Qui me regarderait de ses yeux de serpent, me fixant longuement, comme guettant sa proie.

Un mensonge. Faites que tout cela en soit un autre. Un mensonge, un cauchemar. Faites que tout ceci soit faux. Faux et que je n'aie plus à remettre les pieds ici. Faux et qu'Il n'ait jamais prit possession de lui. Un mensonge, un cauchemar. Que le serpent au fond de ses yeux n'ait jamais existé. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Je posai ma main sur la porte et suivit du doigt les chiffres 1 et 3 gravés dans le bois. Attendant. Retardant le moment où j'ouvrirais la porte et ferais un pas dans la pièce. Retardant le moment où je me retrouverais face à l'épave de l'homme que j'ai aimé. Décharné. Assassiné.

Je laissai une dernière fois entrer dans mes poumons l'air de ce couloir maudit, puis lentement, tournai la poignée, dernière étape avant de plonger dans l'antre de la démence.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pris. Attaché des pieds à la tête à ce lit souillé. Le regard ne trouvant que pour seul tableau le blanc laiteux d'un plafond miteux. Le regard ne trouvant que pour seul repos l'envers de ses paupières enflées. Alors je ferme les yeux. Je regarde cet enfer rouge et je maudis tout. Je maudis ce plafond blanc, maudis cette guérisseuse aux dents me renvoyant encore l'image de ce plafond blanc. De ce plafond dément. Je maudis le silence qui règne dans cette pièce, un silence qui n'est entrecoupé que de voix monotones, de bruits sourds ou de cris étouffés. Je maudis cette vie réduite à néant. Une vie où le serpent a su prendre sa place. Parasite.

Victime ou assassin. Voilà mon destin.

Voyez comme je trône sur mon lit royal! Voyez ces beaux draps blancs dont je suis le détenteur! Voyez mon bon peuple qui m'entoure. Comme il est heureux, à se délecter des restes de ma chair! Voyez la sueur de mon dur labeur qui perle sur ma figure. La saleté tenace qui couvre mon visage. Voyez, comme un prisonnier je suis attaché. Et je pourris dans ma saleté. Comme mon âme pourrit sous la sienne. Comme mon espoir meurt.

Tuer ou être tué. Il a déjà gagné.

Je suis ici. Ici, enchaîné, sans pouvoir bouger. Ici où je n'ai que pour seul loisir de pleurer pour ce que je suis devenu, pour tout ce que j'ai perdu. Pleurer pour ce monde qui se réduira en poussière dès que mon âme s'en sera allée, ce monde que je n'ai pas su sauver. Et maudire. Vivre mon délire.

Je sais que c'est fini. Je ne suis plus moi même. J'ai fait des ravages. Brusqué mes amis. Je les ai frappés, torturés. Pour quelques-uns tués. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai violenté les femmes sans pitié, volé et pillé sans merci. Commandé par lui. Plus assez d'amour pour le repousser, plus assez d'espoir pour m'en débarrasser. Je suis devenu fou. Fou de haine et de malveillance. Je suis devenu un monstre. Un monstre prêt à tuer n'importe quand, prêt à faire du mal, à faire couler le sang.

Il vente un vent fou qui ne cesse de souffler. Un vent fou qui me pousse sans s'arrêter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Je savais qu'un jour, je partirais.

Trop, les larmes coulaient. Trop, je restais là, enfermée. Trop, je ne cessais de penser, cachée.

Est-ce que tout était réellement fini? Est-ce que le néant était déjà si près, si près qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment de se faire voir, d'étouffer? Est-ce que le sang dans ses veines appréhendait déjà, attendant de se faire verser? En peur… ou peut-être de soulagement…?

Le voir me rendait plus faible à chaque fois. Je savais qu'il était le seul. Le seul à pouvoir tout délivrer. Le voir me faisait perdre à chaque fois l'espoir de le revoir. Revoir celui que j'avais toujours connu. Celui que j'avais aimé. Celui qui aurait pu tout sauver.

Était-ce vraiment de sa faute?

Comment pouvoir porter sans cesse un si gros poids? Comment pouvoir sans cesse vivre, chaque seconde, se répétant le même mantra? Victime ou assassin. Tuer ou être tué.

Une fois, on l'avait retrouvé hors de son lit, à l'extérieur. Une jolie journée d'été. Comment avait-il fait pour se détacher? Personne ne l'avait jamais su. « Je guette, » qu'il avait donné en guise d'excuse. Pas un seul geste déplacé. Il guettait. Quoi? Allez savoir.

Souvent, il délirait. Seul dans son lit, il murmurait des mots, parfois cohérents, parfois plus du tout. Un spectacle effrayant, à glacer le sang. Des paroles morbides; la mort, toujours la mort. Mourir, mourir. Partir. Sans cesse, ces mêmes mots. Parfois il les disait droit comme une planche, comme dans une transe. Parfois en se débattant, comme s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Souvent, il se mordait la langue ou les joues jusqu'à en saigner. Il serrait les poings jusqu'à se lacérer les paumes avec ses ongles. On les lui coupait, mais il y parvenait toujours. Tout pour souffrir.

Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il était conscient de ce qui se passait. Il savait ce qu'il commettait, sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il y passerait. Qu'il emmènerait tout avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas remonter. Sinon, il l'aurait sans doute fait, n'est-ce pas?

Quoi faire lorsqu'on a perdu toute dignité? Quoi faire lorsqu'on a aucune chance de la retrouver?

Et si…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Je lui fais mal. À chaque seconde depuis ce jour là où tout a commencé. Chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir, je le sens. Je le sens dans ses yeux. J'y vois l'orage, les fortes vagues. Et je sens qu'elle veut me noyer dans son regard, me faire disparaître sous la houle, ne plus avoir à revenir… et souffrir…

Tuer ou être tué. Plus aucune chance de sauver ce que toute ma vie j'ai tant aimé.

Un jour ou l'autre, tout sombrera. Les âmes se briseront sous les éclairs. La chair se déchirera et le bois brûlera. Tout sombrera en un cri. Et je serai ici. Toujours ici. Et je rirai de tout ce qui sera en train de se passer.

Un jour ou l'autre, je mourrai sans dignité. En partie moi ou plus du tout. Si j'attend… Mon corps mourra seul. Mon âme souillée s'étant déjà envolée. Si j'attend… Je rirai de tout ce qui sera en train de se passer.

Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai perdu tout jugement. Mon corps ne sera plus qu'une épave, le vestige de ce que j'ai été avant qu'il ne m'ait possédé, qu'il ne m'ait tué… Mes rares instants de lucidité auront disparut. Je ne pourrai plus rien décider… rien sauver. Et je rirai de tout ce qui sera en train de se passer.

Tuer ou être tué. Plus aucune chance de sauver ce que toute ma vie j'ai tant aimé.

Attendre ou sauter?

Sauter dans les vagues, les vagues de ses yeux. Me laisser couler, emporter par la marée. Me réveiller mort, échoué sur l'île aux pics noirs.

Sauter dans le vide qui s'étend devant moi. M'écraser sur la route noire aux paillettes étincelantes. Et les lucioles continueront leur vol, et la pluie diluera mon sang.

Noir.

Sauter et faire taire l'espoir. Un espoir né en vain. Sauter et mourir. Partir.

Tuer ou être tué. Il me murmure d'en finir, de tout terminer. Il murmure dans mon oreille encore et encore, de sa voix rauque et effrayante. Sauter.

Il est là dans ma tête. À chaque seconde depuis ce jour où tout a commencé. Chaque fois que je fais un pas, il me suis tel une ombre. Partout où je pose mon regard, le sien guette. Et lorsque je parle, il murmure pour en déformer les mots. Ses pensées empêtrent dans les miennes. Et je perds tout contrôle...

Et c'est lui qui le prend. Et tout devient noir. Et je ne suis plus qu'une ombre…

Il est là dans ma tête, me pousse. Mon cœur faiblit et sa présence s'installe lentement jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Et je saute.

J'ai sauté.

Et je suis tombé. Disparut dans le torrent noir. J'ai volé, libéré. Un dernier instant.

Et c'est comme cela que tout finit  
Dans un éclat de sang.


End file.
